Les Protecteurs des Wraiths
by DreamCrazy14
Summary: Nawe est la nouvelle recrue de l'Armée des Fantassins, des hommes et des femmes protégeant les Wraiths. Son Commandant ayant plusieurs rivaux, la tâche s'annonce difficile... Surtout quand Nawe découvre qu'elle possède un sixième sens très développé qu'elle devra apprendre à utiliser pour protéger son Commandant... Todd.
1. Chapter 1

Un grand homme brun aux yeux bleu clairs traversait les couloirs de la ruche. Il portait un pourpoint noir, un pantalon en cuir, des gants et des bottes montantes. Un sabre et deux pistolets paralysants étaient attachés à son ceinturon. Il se dirigeait vers la salle de sélection. La porte membraneuse s'ouvrit et il vit un autre homme, barbue avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux marron, debout, ordonnant aux humains se trouvant dans la pièce de s'aligner. Il y avait plusieurs gardes qui occupaient la pièce, pour éviter toute tentative de fuite. Dès que l'homme barbu vit l'autre, il lui sourit.  
« Juste à temps ! Regarde-les, ils ne peuvent pas devenir des nôtres ! ria le barbu.»  
Le grand homme hocha la tête avant de remarquer une petite forme. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci et constata que c'était une enfant d'environ huit ans. Elle avait les cheveux bruns foncés qui bouclaient sur la fin et des yeux verts-marrons. Sur son visage, il y avait une cicatrice épaisse qui partait du haut de son sourcil droit pour ensuite se découper en trois, comme des racines, sur sa pommette. Elle regarda dans sa direction et l'homme s'agenouilla près d'elle. Ensuite, il lui prit le menton et inspecta son visage, enfin, il se leva.  
« Elle, oui. »  
Le barbu s'approcha.  
« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.  
-Plus ils sont jeunes, plus vite ils deviendront des Fantassins, répondit l'autre. Et tu sais mieux que moi que notre Commandant a plusieurs rivaux.  
-Oui mais ce n'est qu'une enfant.  
-On l'éduquera avec nos principes, ce n'est pas un problème. Elle oubliera bien vite son ancienne vie.»  
Puis leurs attentions revinrent rapidement sur l'enfant, qui les regardait, avec ce même regard, remplit d'incompréhension. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et les soldats se raidirent. Les deux hommes firent de même sauf qu'ils croisèrent les bras derrière leurs dos. Un Wraith s'approcha des deux hommes, il était grand avec un tatouage en forme circulaire sur son œil droit. Arrivé à leurs hauteur, il leurs fit signe d'arrêter leurs saluts. Les humains se trouvant dans la pièce partir escorté par des gardes, laissant l'enfant seule face au Wraith et aux hommes.  
« Monsieur, nous avons trouvé une potentielle recrue, dit le barbu. »  
Le Wraith posa son regard de reptile sur la petite humaine tremblante de peur qui se tenait devant lui. Il pointa son index sur la cicatrice.  
«Qui lui a fait cela ?  
-Nous ne savons pas Monsieur, répondit l'homme. »  
Le Wraith se tourna.  
« Je vais prévenir le Commandant. Faîtes-le lui.  
-Mais Monsieur… Cela peut être douloureux et ce n'est qu'une enfant, répliqua le barbu.  
-Osez-vous discuter mes ordres ? demanda lentement le Wraith en se retournant. »  
Le barbu grimaça alors que le deuxième homme s'avança.  
« Comme il vous plaira, Monsieur. »  
Le Wraith hocha la tête et partit. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers l'enfant.  
« Je vais préparer le matériel. »  
Le barbu s'en alla. L'homme s'agenouilla devant la petite humaine. Il lui tendit sa main ganté.  
« Viens avec moi, il ne va rien t'arriver. Je te le promets. »  
L'enfant, au lieu de saisir la main, sauta au cou de l'homme qui la souleva dans ses bras. Ils partirent ensuite dans les couloirs. 

« Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda l'enfant au bout d'un moment.  
-Riso, c'est comme ça que mon maître m'a nommé et toi aussi, tu recevras un nom.  
-Mais j'en ai déjà un ! Et je n'ai pas envie d'en avoir un autre de la part de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas ! contesta l'enfant. »  
Il la reposa sur le sol, prit le petit menton et enfonça ses ongles dedans. Les yeux de l'enfant se remplirent de larmes.  
« Ecoute-moi bien, siffla Riso, les Wraiths sont nos maîtres, c'est eux qui donnent un sens à notre vie ! Donc tu auras un nouveau nom, que tu le veuilles ou non ! »  
L'enfant hocha lentement la tête. Riso entra dans une pièce, suivit de près par l'enfant. La petite fille s'arrêta dès qu'elle vit une table avec des attaches, plusieurs machines étranges et l'homme barbu qui tenait une aiguille en métal, avec un liquide noir à l'intérieur. Elle tressaillit quand la main de Riso se posa sur son épaule et la poussa en avant. Après, elle sentit qu'on la soulevait, elle se retrouva sur la table, attachée. Lorsque le barbu s'approcha avec l'aiguille, elle comprit que quelque chose allait se passer. Elle commença à se débattre. Le barbu voulut lui mettre l'aiguille sur la peau mais il n'y arrivait pas.  
« Riso, je ne peux pas lui faire le tatouage si elle bouge comme ça ! Tu veux bien la tenir ? »  
L'homme mit sa main sur le cou de l'enfant et elle arrêta de bouger. Le barbu se pencha et avec l'aiguille, il commença à dessiner un symbole sur son épaule droite.  
Plusieurs minutes passèrent et le barbu retira l'aiguille de métal.  
« J'ai terminé ! déclara-t-il fièrement. »  
Riso sourit et enleva sa main. Les attaches se détachèrent et l'enfant se releva. Des larmes avaient coulés sur son visage. Elle effleura le tatouage avec sa main. C'était la lettre F décoré. Le barbu nettoya l'aiguille.  
« Je vais l'emmener voir le maître, Fand, dit Riso.  
-Tu aurais pu partir sans me le dire, sourit Fand. T'es pas obligé de me raconter tout ce que tu vas faire. »  
Riso ricana et prit l'enfant par la main. Il l'entraîna encore une fois dans les couloirs froids et sombres de la ruche. Ils traversèrent de nombreux corridors et atterrirent devant une porte gardé par deux soldats. L'homme s'agenouilla devant l'enfant.  
« Ecoutes attentivement ce que je vais te dire, commença-t-il, devant le maître, tu ne parles que si tu es autorisée à le faire. Il va t'inspecter et si tu lui plais, il te donnera un nom mais si tu ne lui plais pas, il te tuera. »  
La petite fille sanglota lorsqu'elle entendit la fin de la phrase. Riso roula des yeux et essuya les larmes de l'enfant.  
« Si tu fais ça devant lui, ce sera considéré comme un acte de faiblesse. »  
Elle hocha la tête et Riso se dirige avers les soldats qui barraient l'entrée. Il leurs parla dans une autre langue et les soldats s'écartèrent. Ensuite, il se tourna vers elle et lui fit un signe de la tête pour qu'elle le suive. Elle entra dans la pièce et se figea.

Le Wraith qu'elle avait vu dans la pièce de sélection était assis dans un grand siège, ses jambes croisées. La pièce était grande et presque pas décoré, à part une sorte de bureau avec plusieurs fauteuils et chaises, des feuilles, des parchemins, des petites machines et des tablettes. Riso dépassa l'enfant et fit le salut. Le Wraith hocha la tête pour dire d'arrêter. Ensuite, son regard se reposa sur l'enfant. L'homme la fit avancer en la poussant par les épaules. Il sourit de toutes ses dents pointues.  
« Enfin te voilà, petite humaine insignifiante... »  
Il se leva et tourna autour d'elle. Le Wraith pouvait sentir de la peur envers lui mais il décela autre chose… De la haine, de la colère et de la rage dans son cœur vis-à-vis d'autres humains. C'était vraiment intéressant, il n'avait jamais vu cela dans l'esprit d'un humain. Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et toucha la cicatrise. Elle était rappeuse et difforme. Un nom lui vint tout de suite à l'esprit.  
« Nawe… »  
Elle le regarda. Il venait de dire un nom. Son nom. Le Wraith se releva et regarda Riso.  
« Riso, vous vous occuperez, avec Fand, de lui apprendre tout ce qu'elle doit savoir sur les Fantassins.  
-Comme vous voulez, Monsieur.  
-Et moi, je me chargerais de lui inculquer la technologie Wraith et notre langage. »  
Le Fantassin était réellement surpris. Son maître n'avait jamais appris quelque chose à un des membres des Fantassins.  
Son regard se posa sur Nawe, leur nouvelle sœur au sein de l'Armée des Fantassins, les protecteurs des Wraiths.


	2. Chapter 2

Lyhod sentit quelque chose qui le gênait. Avec un grognement, il tenta d'enlever la chose. Sa main griffue toucha une tête… Une tête ?! Avec un cri de surprise, il rabattit la couverture et découvrit Nawe, qui dormait encore une fois contre lui. Sa petite tête sur ses pectoraux, son bras couché sur son torse, sa jambe gauche au-dessus des siennes… Le Wraith poussa un juron et saisit l'enfant par les cheveux, ce qui la réveilla. Elle regarda le Wraith dans les yeux.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?! Je t'ai interdit de venir dans mes appartements pendant que je dormais !  
-Mais… »  
Il la jeta violemment sur le sol et désigna la porte membraneuse avec son index.  
« Sort ! »  
L'enfant se releva et sortit en baissant la tête, comme un chien qui était puni par son maître. Le Wraith ferma les yeux et mit une de ses mains sur son front. Cette gamine le rendait fou ! Chaque nuit depuis quelques mois, elle s'introduisait discrètement dans sa chambre et se glissait sous les couvertures du lit. Ça devenait infernal… Il avait même mit un code de sécurité sur sa porte mais rien n'y faisait, elle trouvait toujours un moyen de venir. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'elle l'espionnais... De toute façon, il avait décidé d'en parler à Fand et à Riso. C'était tout de même de leurs fautes !

Le Wraith entra dans la salle où se trouvait souvent Fand et Riso. Les deux Fantassins le regardèrent, étonnés qu'il vienne si tôt et ils voyaient bien qu'il était en colère.  
« Monsieur ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda prudemment Fand. »  
Au moment où il allait répondre, il sentit une petite main frêle qui se posait sur la manche de son manteau.  
« NAWE, TU ATTENDS DEHORS ! JE PARLE AVEC FAND ET RISO ! rugit le Wraith»  
La petite fille sursauta et obéit tout de suite à la commande de Lyhod. Les deux Fantassins prirent un air outré.  
« Pourquoi êtes-vous si agressif avec elle ? demanda Riso.  
-Je ne peux plus tolérer ses escapades dans mes appartements !  
-C'est une enfant, dit Fand.  
-Je le sais mais ce que je voudrais comprendre, c'est pourquoi elle en a après moi ! cria Lyhod. »  
Ils se turent tout les deux puis Fand prit la parole.  
« Elle vous admire.  
-Elle m'admire ?! Vraiment ?! Fand, est-ce que vous allez vous glisser dans le lit de Riso ou de Luri parce que vous les admirez ?  
-Mais c'est différent, bredouilla l'intéressé.  
-Ce n'est pas différent ! Cette gosse me rend dingue ! hurla encore une fois Lyhod. C'est votre recrue, je vous signale, vous devez donc vous en occupez !  
-Bon, d'accord, dit Riso,on va lui parler de tout cela.»  
Il se retourna et au moment de sortir, il s'arrêta.  
« Si jamais un autre incident de la sorte se produit, je n'hésiterais pas à la tuer. »  
Il sortit dans le couloir et vit Nawe accroupie contre la paroi du vaisseau.  
« Nawe ! Peux-tu venir un instant ? »  
La petite fille se leva et se dirigea sous le regard dur de Lyhod dans le laboratoire de Fand.  
Les deux Fantassins sourirent à la vue de Nawe qui s'approchait. Elle portait comme d'habitude une robe noire qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux et des bottines. Riso partit, il avait des choses importantes à faire. Fand s'agenouilla devant elle.  
« Bon, le maître est furieux, tu sais pourquoi ? »  
Elle secoua la tête négativement. Fand soupira.  
« Tu devrais arrêter de venir le voir en plein sommeil. Les Wraiths ont le sommeil léger et ils ont besoin de beaucoup de sommeil pour récupérer. Et pourquoi tu le suis partout ?  
-Je… je veux juste être avec lui, murmura l'enfant.  
-Mais lui n'a pas envie d'être avec toi, dit Fand tendrement. Tu ne dois plus suivre le maître. »  
L'enfant hocha la tête en signe d'accord puis partit. Dans les couloirs, elle serra ses poings et se promit de ne plus suivre le maître… pour cette journée.

Lyhod entra dans la salle de commandement et le second du Commandant se tourna vers lui, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Le second lui lança une pensée insultante à laquelle Lyhod répondit en montrant ses crocs. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait le tuer… mais il ne pouvait pas sinon, le Commandant le tuerait lui aussi. Avec un soupir, il se dirigea vers celui-ci.  
« Mon Commandant, vous m'avez demandé ? »  
Le grand Wraith se tourna vers lui. Il avait une étoile tatoué autour de l'œil gauche.  
« Oui. Suivez-moi. »  
Le Commandant passa devant lui et sortit de la salle, suivit par Lyhod. Ils entrèrent dans une autre salle, c'était un espèce de salon. Le Commandant s'affala dans un fauteuil alors que l'autre Wraith resta debout.  
« L'humaine qui est maintenant parmi les Fantassins, a-t-elle passé le Baptême ?  
-Non, répondit Lyhod.  
-Bien. Donc, nous allons devoir le faire, soupira le Commandant. »  
Lyhod écarquilla les yeux. Cette cérémonie était normalement pratiqué pour les adultes et non pas pour les jeunes humains !  
« Mais mon Commandant ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant !  
-Et alors ? Avez-vous peur pour elle ? »  
Le Wraith se résigna. Rien ne pouvait arrêter le plus intelligent Commandant de la flotte Wraith.  
« Je la préparerais. »

Lorsque Lyhod entra dans la petite chambre de Nawe, celle-ci se leva, courra vers lui et lui sauta au cou. Il la reposa sur le sol de sa chambre. L'enfant le regarda et lui sourit. Le Wraith s'assit dans un fauteuil à côté de la porte.  
« Viens, ordonna-t-il en désignant ses genoux. »  
Nawe obéit tout de suite et monta sur lui. Le Wraith ramena l'enfant contre lui et il se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça. Il la prit par son menton pour qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux.  
« Dans une semaine, tu vas devoir passer ce qu'on appelle le Baptême.  
-Et ?  
-Et… »  
Il se rendit compte qu'il manquait de mots pour expliquer la cérémonie. Le Wraith lui caressa les cheveux.  
« C'est quelque chose de très important, poursuivit-il lentement, le Commandant va voir si tu es capable de résister à… au drainage de la force vitale. »  
L'enfant le regarda, avec cette expression d'incompréhension que tous les jeunes humains avaient quand ils ne comprenaient pas. Le Wraith grimaça, il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer cela… Mais au bout de quelques secondes, la petite humaine sourit.  
« D'accord. J'ai compris.  
-Quoi ? Tu es sérieuse ?  
-Oui. »  
Nawe mit sa tête contre le torse de Lyhod. Plusieurs minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles le Wraith et l'enfant apprécièrent la chaleur. Le Wraith ressentait quelque chose de bizarre. C'était une sensation, un sentiment… Il trouvera plus tard. Mais il savait que Nawe n'avait pas tout comprit. Tant pis, elle comprendra par elle même le jour venu.  
Il s'aperçut que Nawe s'était endormi. Il la souleva dans ses bras et la déposa dans son lit. Il rabattit plusieurs couvertures et peaux pour lui tenir chaud. Ensuite, il la regarda. Et dire qu'elle allait peut-être se lever pour aller se coucher dans son lit...


	3. Chapter 3

Lyhod était assis par terre, en plein repos. Les jambes ramenés vers son torse, les yeux fermés, se concentrant sur chacun de ses frères et des membres humains sur le vaisseau dans le calme absolu… quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit et la tempête s'abattu sur lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Nawe le regardait avec ce même regard qui l'énervait et avec ce sourire bête qu'elle avait tout le temps, surtout quand elle faisait une farce ou quelque chose dans le genre. Le Wraith savait qu'il pouvait la tuer mais si le Commandant l'apprenait… Il allongea ses jambes et la petite fille lui sauta au cou.  
« Nawe, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de…  
-Un milliard de fois ! coupa l'enfant. »  
Il ne comprendrait décidément jamais le caractère de Nawe. Contrairement aux autres humains, elle ne le respectait pas et elle le suivait partout ! Il grogna avant de prendre l'enfant par les épaules pour l'obliger à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.  
« Pourquoi me suis-tu? demanda le Wraith.  
-Je m'ennuie.  
-Petite menteuse, je sais que ce n'est pas la vraie raison !  
-Eh bien si vous le savez, pourquoi me posez-vous la question ? »  
Là, il était vraiment étonné. Normalement, les humains, qu'ils soient esclaves, Fantassins ou Adorateurs, étaient tués lorsqu'ils répondaient mal à leurs maîtres et c'est ce qu'il aurait du faire avec elle sauf que Lyhod s'était ''attaché'' à elle. Son attention revint rapidement sur Nawe qui s'était presque allongé sur lui, la tête sur son torse. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune limite. Le Wraith lui ébouriffa les cheveux.  
« Lyhod ?  
-Oui ?  
-Est-ce que vous avez passé l'épreuve du Baptême ?  
-Non, répondit-il, les Wraiths n'ont pas besoins de passé cette épreuve par contre, nous devons montrer nos aptitudes à la chasse, au pilotage de Dart ou d'un vaisseau… Et plein d'autres choses compliqués que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. »  
La petite fille hocha la tête et se pelota contre le Wraith. Son corps émanait une douce chaleur. Cela devait être pratique lorsqu'on dort dans les chambres froides du vaisseau. Nawe sentit la main du Wraith lui caressé les cheveux et ça la rassurait. Depuis son arrivée sur le vaisseau, Lyhod venait souvent les voir et parfois, il lui donnait des leçons pour apprendre leur langue, la technologie et le combat au couteau, que l'enfant raffolait plus que tout ! Surtout quand il s'agissait de se battre contre le grand Wraith, qui la battait à tous les coups. Mais elle se fichait de perdre, du moment qu'elle pouvait le voir. La petite fille ferma les yeux et s'endormit contre le Wraith.  
Soudain, un bruit résonna dans la chambre, qui réveilla aussitôt Nawe. Elle entendit Lyhod marmonner quelque chose avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'installer sur son lit. Il s'agenouilla et pointa son doigt sur elle.  
« Tu ne sors pas d'ici, à part si Fand vient te chercher.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda l'enfant.  
-Il n'y a pas de pourquoi, tu restes ici ! grogna le Wraith. »  
Elle baissa la tête.  
« D'accord… »  
Il hocha la tête et lui ébouriffa une dernière fois ses cheveux bruns avant de partir en courant vers la salle de commandement.

Lyhod était partit depuis bientôt deux heures et Nawe s'ennuyait. Elle avait lut les quelques papiers du Wraith qui traînait sur le lit mais ça parlait que de machines et d'armes… Il y avait eu quelques secousses aussi. L'enfant n'avait pas osée sortir, elle ne voulait pas que Lyhod soit déçu. En soupirant, elle s'allongea sur le dos dans le lit et regarda le plafond organique. Elle imagina la vie sur les autres planètes, quand les gens voyaient les Wraiths arrivés ou quand ils travaillaient. Fand lui avait dit qu'il venait d'une ville où il n'y avait que des adorateurs de Wraiths. Lorsqu'il avait eut seize ans, il avait été sélectionné pour devenir un Fantassin, en raison de ses nombreuses connaissances en technologie et en combat. Quant à Riso, son village avait été cueillis par les Wraiths et de la même manière que Nawe, il avait été sélectionné parmi d'autres habitants de son village. Mais le Fantassin n'en parlait jamais, de ce fameux jour. Nawe ne se souvenait pas d'où elle venait, ni même de sa famille. Parfois, elle se forçait à se souvenir mais elle ne trouvait rien à part le jour de la cueillette. Elle avait eu vraiment peur lorsqu'elle avait aperçut les Darts volés au dessus de la ville où elle était. Et aussi quand les soldats sont venus les cherchés dans la cellule pour les amener à la salle de sélection. En soupirant, la petite fille se tourna vers le côté et dessina des ronds avec ses doigts sur la peau qui couvrait la couche de Lyhod.  
Au moins une heure plus tard, Lyhod entra, visiblement très énervé. Nawe se précipita vers lui et lui sauta au cou, comme d'habitude. Contre toutes attentes, le Wraith ne la rejeta pas, au contraire, il la prit contre lui et la serra. Ensuite, il s'assit sur le lit. L'enfant se dégagea, pour la première fois, de son étreinte et le regarda.  
« Êtes-vous en colère ?  
-Non. »  
Le mot avait été ferme et clair. Lorsque le Wraith parlait avec cette intonation de vois, cela voulait dire que quelque chose n'allait pas. Plusieurs minutes silencieuses passèrent.  
« Nawe, regarde moi. »  
Elle obéit immédiatement. Le Wraith mit ses deux mains sur chacune des joues de l'enfant, elle pouvait même sentir ces petites coupures qu'il avait dans les paumes.  
« Dans très peu de temps, commença Lyhod, après ton Baptême, on va devoir se mettre en état d'hibernation. »  
En voyant que la petite humaine fronçait les sourcils, il développa sa phrase :  
« C'est à dire que nous allons dormir pendant une très longue période.  
-Combien de temps ?  
-Deux cents ans.  
-Mais on ne peut pas dormir tant que ça ! réfuta Nawe. »  
Le Wraith ricana avant de continuer.  
« Si nous pouvons, grâce à des machines. La ruche va se poser sur une planète déserte et elle aussi, va se mettre en état d'hibernation. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'expliquerais tout ça en détail. Pour l'instant, retourne dans les quartiers des Fantassins. Si Riso ne te voit, je pense que tu te feras passer un sermon. »  
Elle hocha la tête en souriant et partit rapidement de la chambre de Lyhod.

Le jour tant redouté était arrivé. Dans sa petite chambre, deux jeunes femmes s'affairaient autour d'elle. Elles l'avait habillés avec un ensemble pantalon et chemise noire et de hautes bottes en cuir. Ses cheveux bruns avaient étés lavés et coiffés en une natte en é minutes plus tard, Lyhod apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
« Viens. »  
Elle le suivit dans les couloirs du vaisseau. Il s'arrêta devant une porte imposante, gardés par plusieurs soldats. Le Wraith se mit à sa hauteur et la prit par les épaules.  
« Je ne peux pas venir avec toi dans cette pièce. »  
L'enfant ouvrit la bouche mais il fut le plus rapide :  
« Tu devras y aller seule. »  
Lyhod se leva et poussa doucement Nawe vers l'entré. La porte s'ouvrit mais elle jeta un dernier regard à Lyhod.  
« Bonne chance, murmura-t-il en souriant. »  
Elle hocha la tête et pénétra dans la pièce.  
La salle était grande, avec quelques chandeliers, des fauteuils, une grande table au milieu accompagnés de plusieurs chaises. Il y avait de la nourriture sur la table et au fond, un Wraith assis dans un fauteuil. Ses yeux brillaient dans la pénombre. Nawe entendit le frottement de la veste en cuir, signifiant qu'il venait de se lever. Plus le Wraith se rapprochait, plus la petite fille sentait la peur monté dans son corps. Lorsqu'il fut dans la faible lumière des bougies, elle put détailler le Wraith. Il était grand, beaucoup plus grand que Lyhod, avec une étoile tatoué autour de l'œil gauche et sa démarche inspirait le respect et la crainte autour de lui. Il sourit à la vue de l'enfant. Puis, il commença à tourner autour d'elle. Nawe lui arrivait en dessus du torse. Soudain, il la prit par le cou, la plaqua contre un mur, leva sa main droite et ensuite, le Wraith la luit mit légèrement à droite du cœur et Nawe hurla de douleur. C'était comme si on lui suçait quelque chose. Elle ressentait des douleurs atroces et comprit qu'il lui prenait sa vie. Plus tard, il remit sa main gauche au même endroit et lui redonna toute sa force et sa vie. Le Wraith recommença ce procédé plusieurs fois, entre eux, la petite fille comptait combien de seconde il y avait entre l'absorption et la régénération.  
Lorsque le Wraith allait lui mettre sa main droite sur son torse, elle la lui attrapa et, sans savoir comment, elle réussit à la plaquer contre le mur. Le Wraith laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise avant de regarder Nawe.  
« Lâche ma main, ordonna-t-il doucement mais fermement. »  
Elle lui obéit et le Wraith se mit face à elle.

« Quel est le nom que ton maître t'a donné ?  
-Nawe. »  
Il ricana.  
« Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui. Tu sais qu'elle est la traduction de ton nom, dans ta langue ? »  
L'enfant secoua la tête négativement.  
« Ça veut dire cicatrice. Et je dois avouer qu'il te va plutôt bien. »  
Il retourna s'asseoir.  
« Bienvenue parmi nous, Nawe. »  
Sur ces mots, elle hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce.  
Lyhod était accoudé à la paroi du vaisseau et lorsqu'il vit Nawe sortir, il lui sourit.  
« J'étais sur que tu allais réussir. »  
Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle avait encore mal et les traces de griffes et de la coupure étaient restés. Accompagné du Wraith et silencieusement, les deux compères regagnèrent le quartier des Fantassins quand le second du Commandant apparut. Il regarda Nawe, plus précisément, sa cicatrice.  
« Elle a réussit l'épreuve ?  
-Comme tu peux le voir, oui, répondit Lyhod.  
-Je sais comment tu l'as nommé. De toutes façons, tu appelles toujours un humain par une de ses caractéristiques.  
-Et en quoi cela te gênes ? grogna le Wraith.  
-En rien du tout, sourit le second avant de partir. »  
Lyhod raccompagna Nawe au quartier et pour la première fois, l'enfant ne fit rien au Wraith. Elle partit, presque en courant dans sa chambre. Fand s'approcha du Wraith.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
-Je ne sais pas. »  
Un silence inconfortable s'installa.  
« Dans combien de jours l'hibernation va-t-elle commencer ? demanda Fand.  
-Trois jours, je vais programmer vos cocons. »  
Lyhod partit rapidement et Riso entra à son tour dans la salle commune des Fantassins. L'homme s'assit dans un des nombreux fauteuils, imité par Fand.  
« Où est Nawe ?  
-Dans sa chambre.  
-Je suis content qu'elle est réussit l'épreuve.  
-Moi aussi mais...  
-Mais quoi ?  
-J'ai l'impression, poursuivit Fand, qu'elle ne va pas bien. »  
Riso haussa les épaules.  
« C'est sans doute à cause des blessures.  
-Oui mais aussi dans sa tête.  
-Comment ça ? demanda Riso en le regardant.  
-Tu t'imagines, toi, à huit ans de passer cette épreuve ? Certes elle a réussit mais elle est jeune, je pense que le Baptême l'a un peu traumatiser.  
-Sois sans crainte ! sourit Riso. Nawe va aller mieux, tu verras ! Demain, je pari qu'elle va sauter partout comme un cabri. »  
Fand regarda dans la direction de la chambre de l'enfant.  
« J'espère que tu as raison, soupira le Fantassin. »

Assise contre son lit, dans un coin, Nawe n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, elle avait réussit l'épreuve mais elle se sentait bizarre. Elle repensait à la manière dont le grand Wraith avait fait pour lui ôter sa vie et la remettre. C'était donc à ça que les coupures servaient… En frissonnant, elle se déshabilla et se coucha dans son lit. Lyhod aurait pu la tuer des centaines de fois, sauf qu'il s'était retenu. Pourquoi ? Cette question tournait dans la tête de Nawe. Puis, elle s'endormit en se promettant de demander des explications sur l'alimentation des Wraiths à Lyhod.


	4. Chapter 4

Nawe entra discrètement dans le laboratoire de Lyhod. Le Wraith était debout devant plusieurs tableaux de commandes et tablettes. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et lui tapota le bras. Le Wraith se tourna et sourit en voyant Nawe. Il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur et comme d'habitude, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.  
« Alors, tu t'es remise du Baptême ?  
-Oui… »  
Il se releva et continua à travailler. La petite fille se hissa sur un des fauteuils qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle se décida à lui poser ses questions :  
« Lyhod, qu'est-ce que mangent les Wraiths ? »  
Le Wraith s'arrêta de travailler et tourna sa tête en direction de l'enfant.  
« Nous mangeons des… humanoïdes, répondit-il lentement.  
-Donc, vous mangez des humains, c'est à dire nous. Et je parie que si un des adorateurs ou bien un Fantassin se rebelle contre vous, vous les mangerez, sans se soucier de ce qu'ils laissent derrière eux.»  
Il se tourna rapidement. Nawe avait baissé sa tête et ses poings étaient serrés. Le Wraith se précipita sur elle et se mit à genoux.  
« Mais de qui tiens-tu toutes ces idées ? demanda-t-il.  
-De moi, répondit Nawe. »  
Elle leva la tête et regarda Lyhod. Son regard lui lançait des éclairs de haine et de colère mais pourquoi ?  
« Je suis peut-être qu'une enfant mais contrairement à d'autres humains présents sur ce vaisseau, je ne suis pas aveugle. Alors, combien d'humains avez-vous consommés aujourd'hui ? »  
La question foudroya le Wraith sur place. Sa mâchoire s'en décrocha. Nawe se mit debout et regarda avec insistance Lyhod.  
« Je suppose que cela veut dire beaucoup. »  
Mais comment cette petite vipère osait-elle lui parler de cette manière ?! Pour qui elle se prenait ?! Elle était inférieure à lui ! Au moment où elle allait partir, Lyhod lui attrapa le poignet, la retourna et la souleva en la prenant par sa gorge. Il la plaqua ensuite contre la paroi organique du laboratoire et la secoua violemment.

« Je vais te faire payer ton insolence, humaine ! grogna-t-il. »  
Il la lança sans retenue sur le sol et l'enfant laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Cela ne faisait qu'accentuer le plaisir du Wraith. Il la prit cette fois par ces longs cheveux bruns et leva sa main. Mais quand il allait la rabaisser, l'enfant hurla de peur et une des dagues de Lyhod s'envola dans sa direction pour ensuite se planter dans son épaule. Sur le coup de la surprise, il la lâcha et Nawe en profita pour fuir. Le Wraith enleva d'un coup sec la dague et la regarda. Comment avait-elle fait ? C'était incroyable et ça éveillait sa curiosité. La blessure se referma au bout de quelques secondes et il reposa la dague sur la table avant de partir.

Nawe courrait dans les couloirs de la ruche, évitant les soldats, les officiers et les adorateurs. Elle entra dans la salle commune des Fantassins. Fand, Riso et une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas étaient assis autour d'une table, en train de jouer à un jeu de carte. Riso sourit en la voyant.  
« Comment va le maître ?  
-JE NE VEUX PLUS PARLER DE LUI NI DES WRAITHS ! cria-t-elle avant de courir vers sa chambre. »  
Les cartes volèrent dans chaque recoin de la pièce. Les trois Fantassins se regardèrent, inquiets de l'état de la jeune Fantassin. La femme blonde se leva.  
« Je vais aller la voir.  
-Non, ça ne servira à rien, Luri.  
-Pourquoi Riso ?  
-Si Nawe a décider d'être en colère, expliqua-t-il en croisant les bras, personne ne pourra la calmer. Elle est comme la mer, calme mais ensuite, le calme se transforme en tempête. »  
Elle se rassit et refit sa natte. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Lyhod entra. Les trois Fantassins ainsi que ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce se levèrent et firent le salut. Mais le Wraith les ignora et entra directement dans le grand couloir qui donnait sur les appartements. Il se dirigea vers la dernière porte, tout au fond du couloir. Lorsqu'il essaya de l'ouvrir, la porte refusa de s'activer et il comprit que Nawe avait réussi à bloquer la porte.  
« Nawe ! Ouvre cette porte tout de suite ! ordonna-t-il sévèrement.  
-Non ! Je vous déteste ! Vous êtes méchant! répliqua cette dernière.  
-Ah bon ?! Et pourquoi, je te prie ?!  
-Vous mangez des humains ! »  
Il leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Nous n'avons pas le choix, Nawe ! Nous sommes obligés !  
-N'importe quoi ! Vous êtes intelligent, vous pouvez trouver un antidote ou quelque chose dans le genre ! »  
Le Wraith était à court d'argument. Le silence remplit le couloir.  
« Et si je vous ouvre, vous allez me manger…  
-Pourquoi te mangerais-je ? demanda Lyhod.  
-Parce que je suis une humaine et que les Wraiths mangent les humains.  
-Nawe, les Wraiths ne mangent pas leurs adorateurs ni les Fantassins puisqu'ils les respectent.  
-Mais moi je ne vous ais pas respecté... »  
Il entendit qu'elle pleurait et il se sentit vraiment mal de lui avoir fait peur.  
«Nawe, je te promet que je ne vais pas me nourrir de toi. Je te le jure. »  
Plusieurs minutes de calme passèrent avant que la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Lyhod vit la petite fille en larmes s'approcher et elle lui sauta au cou, comme d'habitude. Pour une fois, il ne tenta pas de l'écarter. Les humains étaient des créatures aimant le contact physique et c'était vraiment étrange. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'amena sur son lit. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et il la laissa s'allonger contre lui.  
« Tu possèdes un don, Nawe. »  
Elle le regarda.  
« Un quoi ?  
-Un don, un pouvoir si tu veux.  
-Comme dans les histoires de Fand ? demanda Nawe dont les yeux brillaient. »

Le Wraith fronça les sourcils.  
« Quelles histoires de Fand ?  
-Bah, avec les hommes et les femmes qui combattent des monstres et qui se battent pour le bien ! Et ils ont toujours de puissants pouvoirs !  
-Ah… Bref, personne ne doit savoir que tu en possèdes un.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-C'est difficile à expliquer et déjà, à comprendre pour toi, donc tu dois me promettre de ne rien révéler à personne. Et moi aussi, je ne dirais rien. »  
Lyhod regarda l'enfant, qui enroula ses bras fins autour de son cou.  
« D'accord, je ne dirais rien.  
-Bien. »  
Le Wraith lui sourit avant de lui enlever ses bras. Il se leva et sortit sans se retourner et sans rien dire. Nawe s'allongea sur son lit et regarda le plafond. Elle aimait beaucoup Lyhod, elle le considérait un peu comme son père mais après le Baptême et la découverte du moyen d'alimentation des Wraiths, elle commençait à perdre la confiance qu'elle accordait aux Wraiths. Avec un soupir, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau de sa chambre.

Lyhod entra dans le ''bureau'' du Commandant. Celui-ci était penché sur sa table, en train de régler les derniers petits problèmes de la ruche. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il leva la tête et posa sa tablette.  
« Lyhod ! Que me vaut votre visite ?  
-Je suis venu vous voir… C'est à propos de Nawe.  
-La jeune Fantassin ? demanda surpris le Commandant.  
-Oui… Elle possède un don.  
-Un don ? De quelle nature ?  
-De la télékinésie, je crois, répondit le Wraith. »  
Le Commandant se leva et se tourna vers la grande fenêtre vitrée qui donnait une vue imprenable sur l'espace.  
« C'est étrange. Je n'ai pas beaucoup connu ni étudié des humains possédant des dons. Les humains n'ont pas ce genre de capacité.  
-Elle oui. Elle a eu assez de force pour m'envoyer une dague. »  
Le Commandant se retourna et regarda Lyhod, en souriant.  
« Eh bien, ceci est intéressant. Entraînez-là à utiliser son don, elle nous sera très utile pour le futur.  
-Comme vous voudrez, mon Commandant. »

Le jour de l'hibernation était arrivé et tout le vaisseau s'affairait pour mettre la ruche en sécurité sur une planète désolé. Lyhod avait préparé les cocons des Fantassins et il s'apprêtait à leurs donner ses dernières recommandations. Tous les Fantassins avaient été réunis, Nawe en avait compté trente, tous des adultes. Le Wraith était debout, les bras croisés dans le dos et devant l'assemblée d'humains.  
« Si jamais nous sommes découverts, le vaisseau ouvrira automatiquement tous les cocons, et en premier, les vôtres. Bien. Prenez place. »  
Les Fantassins obéirent et Nawe vit Fand, Riso et Luri aller dans des grandes stases. Elle était désormais seule. Lyhod la prit par la main et l'entraîna dans ses appartements, où il y avait deux stases. Le Wraith prit l'enfant et l'installa dans un des cocons. Ensuite, il lui caressa la joue.  
« Ecoute, comme je te l'ais dit il y a au moins deux jours, nous allons dormir pendant deux cents ans. Il faut juste que tu te détendes et la stase fera son travail. »  
Elle hocha la tête et prit place dans le cocon. Deux branches très bizarres s'approchèrent d'elle et en paniquant, elle regarda Lyhod.  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas. A bientôt. »  
Les deux branches s'enfoncèrent dans les bras de l'enfant puis, deux autres firent de même dans ses jambes. Elle ferma les yeux et le noir l'entoura.


End file.
